


Let Me In

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Mello was never one to divulge details of his life to anyone. Unfortunately, his girlfriend learned this the hard way.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Let Me In

The sound of the clock ticking made her increasingly anxious. It was well past 2 in the morning and Mello still wasn’t home. She knew his job kept him busy but tonight he hadn’t even called to tell her he would be late. She curled her hand into a fist as she stormed towards the window and yanked the curtain open. The sudden movement of the curtain made her cat leap off the windowsill. She glared out the window and spoke through gritted teeth.

“Now imagine if I was out this late without calling. He’d having a fucking fit.”

Her cat mewed as he brushed his tail over her legs. She bent down to pick him up and started pacing around the living room.

“I trust him. I really do, I just wish he trusted me too.”

She looked down at her cat with a quizzical expression.

“Do you think he has a guilty conscience?”

The cat absentmindedly licked his paw and wriggled out of her arms. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Where is he? I just want to know that he’s safe.”

The sound of the key turning in the door made her heart skip. The aerobics of her heart continued when she saw the sullen look on his face.

“I-I’m glad you’re home.”

He pressed his lips into a tight smile and roughly rubbed his eyes. 

“Thanks, I really need to get some sleep.”

She stepped in front of him.

“Did you have a rough day?”

Mello rolled his eyes and gruffly responded as he walked around her. 

“Yes, that’s why I want to go to bed.”

She hurriedly grabbed his arm.

“Why won’t you tell me about it?”

Mello jerked his arm out of her hand.

“You don’t need to know! Just let me fucking go to bed!”

“Were you with someone?”

Mello groaned and spun around to face her.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

She tightly gripped his jacket collar and pushed him against the wall. She could see a glimpse of shock in his eyes as she leaned in close to his face.

“Answer the question.”

Mello gawked at her for a few moments before smirking at her sudden aggression.

“You don’t have to make an attempt to intimidate me. I was not cheating on you. I will never cheat on you. I love you. Can I go to bed now?”

She didn’t partake in his amusement, instead she loosened her grip on his jacket, dejected by his inability to take her seriously. 

“All I want is for you to trust me enough to tell me how your day went. Is that too much to ask?”

Mello took her hand and pulled her into his chest. He cupped his other hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. He pulled back when he realized she wasn’t returning the kiss.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t want you to worry about me. It’s better that you don’t know what goes on in my life, I promise you that.”

She pushed herself away from him. 

“That’s not good enough Mello. I can’t do this anymore. I do worry about you but I’m not going to waste my time begging you to let me in anymore.”

Mello furrowed his brows, he tried to reach for her again but she walked past him and grabbed her car keys off the wall hook. Mello rushed towards her, he gripped her shoulder and spun her around. 

“Wait! Where are you going? You’re breaking...” 

His voice trailed off when he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m going back to my apartment. I’ll get my things tomorrow. I’m done Mello.”

Mello’s breath hitched, tears fell from his eyes. He whimpered as she kissed him for the last time. Their tears merged together in a somber stream down their cheeks. When she pulled away, he held her face in his hands.

“Please don’t go. I need you. I’ll tell you everything.”

She shook her head and gently took his hands off her face. 

“It’s too late. You should have been doing that all along. What am I supposed to do? Threaten to leave every time you refuse to tell me about yourself? That’s exhausting for the both of us.”

She turned the doorknob and stepped outside, her cat noticed her leaving and followed behind her. She looked back at Mello and lightly chuckled.

“You know what? You did keep one promise. It is better that I don’t know what goes on in your life.”

Mello bit his tongue and shook his head at her scathing remark.

“Sweetheart, I’m damned if I do and I’m damned if I don’t. You can count on that promise too.”

“I didn’t mean-“ 

He slammed the door, not wanting to hear another word.


End file.
